T I G H T
by Aoi no Tsuki
Summary: 8059. Karena aku tak akan pernah bisa terlepas darinya. Begitu erat ia menggenggamku, sangat erat hingga aku terus tenggelam dalam pesonanya. "Maksudku adalah... bahwa aku akan menjemputmu sebagai pengantinku," drabble fict, sho-ai, AU.


**Katekyo Hitman Reborn punya Akira Amano**

**Warning: Shounen-ai, Boys Love, drabble fict. Don't like, don't read!**

**(=00=)**

**T I G H T by Aoi no Tsuki**

**_8059_

* * *

**

"Kau pasti bisa, Hayato-chan." Ia berucap dengan memandang penuh keyakinan ke arahmu. Seulas senyum tipis pun kau tampakkan di hadapannya. Begitu manis.

Dan yang paling kau suka darinya adalah saat ia menggenggam erat tanganmu. Seperti menyalurkan sebuah tenaga dan semangat untukmu.

Ketika kau berdiri di atas mimbar dengan orang-orang yang melihat ke arahmu, rasa gugupmu datang tanpa ampun. Mulutmu terkatup. Kau tak tahu apa yang harus kau ucapkan pada saat itu.

Mata hijaumu melihat ke arahnya dengan ekspresi khawatir dan gugup. Dapat kau lihat wajah tan miliknya selalu terhias oleh senyum. Senyuman untukmu. Untuk Gokudera Hayato.

Kau terkejut saat ia mengatakan sesuatu. Gerak bibirnya ditujukan hanya padamu. "Aku selalu mendukungmu, Hayato-chan."

Setelah ia selesai berbicara. Kau tersenyum, lalu menarik napas panjang dan memulai kalimat demi kalimat di hadapan semuanya.

Gugupmu hilang karenanya. Karena dukungan dari kekasihmu. Yamamoto Takeshi.

Dalam hatimu kau mengucapkan dua kata untuknya, "Terima kasih."

**_tsukisukanasitsukisukanasi_**

Tanpa sadar, kau tertidur di ruang kelasmu. Kau tak tahu kapan rasa kantuk itu membuatmu terlelap.

Samar-samar hijau milikmu memandang sosok yang kau kenal. Ia terus mendekat ke arahmu dengan sebuah senyum khas miliknya.

Kau tetap terdiam, rasa kantuk masih saja kau rasakan.

"Hayato-chan," ia memanggil namamu seraya menggenggam jemarimu erat. Nyawamu telah terisi penuh setelah mendapatkan sentuhan darinya.

"Yakyuu-baka!" gertakmu tanpa sebab.

Ia tersenyum lebar. "Kau tertidur lagi, ya?" Mata cokelatnya memandang ke arahmu dengan hangat.

"Bisa kau lihat sendiri, 'kan?"

"Iya. Iya. Untung saja kau sudah terbangun saat aku datang jika tidak... aku tak tahu kau akan kuapakan nantinya,"

Pikiranmu langsung membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika Yakyuu-baka milikmu datang di saat kau tertidur pulas.

Hatimu panas. Hatimu sebal. Kau ingin marah dan memakinya dengan semburan kata-katamu. Tapi, itu tak kau lakukan karena kau menyayanginya. Begitu sayang padanya.

"Takeshi, baka!" Hanya itu yang akhirnya kau ucapkan.

Kau ingin melangkah, meninggalkan sosok dengan rambut hitamnya. Bagimu ini sangat memalukan. Tapi, kenyataan berkata lain. Ia, _sang rain guardian_, malah menarikmu dalam dekapan erat.

Hangat. Satu kata yang mencerminkan keadaan itu.

Jantungmu berdetak dua kali lebih cepat daripada biasanya. Kejadian ini berlangsung lama. Itu menurutmu. Padahal, hanya satu menit kurang ia memelukmu. Oh, Gokudera.

"Ehehehe..." Rain guardian milikmu tersenyum lagi. Tangannya bergerak meraih jemari tanganmu. Kau hanya terdiam. "Sekarang kita pulang, Hayato-chan. Aku dan kau," kemudian kalian berdua berjalan dengan rain guardian yang menggenggam erat tanganmu.

Wajahmu tertekuk sebal. Tapi kemudian, tidak.

"Yakyuu-baka," panggilmu pelan. Walau sangat pelan, ia dapat mendengarnya. "Ya?"

Cokelat menatap hijaumu.

"... Aku menyayangimu," Kalimat yang melesat cepat dari bibirmu.

Kau menunduk menatap lantai koridor sekolah. Tak berani dan tak kuat menatap matanya. Kau tak tahu ekspresi macam apa yang ia perlihatkan saat ini. Yang pasti kau tak memedulikannya.

Genggaman tangannya terlepas dari jemarimu. Kau kecewa karenanya. Sebuah tanda tanya besar langsung menggantung dalam pikiranmu.

Kenapa?

Satu kata yang berupa tanya. Wajahmu bergerak menatap mata cokelatnya. Di sana memperlihatkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang tak kau mengerti.

"Hayato,"

Kau tersentak saat ia memanggil namamu. Tanpa akhiran 'chan' yang selalu ia ucapkan saat memanggilmu.

Kau masih terdiam. Mata hijaumu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Rasa khawatir merasuk begitu saja.

"Tatap aku saat aku memanggilmu, Hayato," kau menurutinya, "aku akan membawamu. Pasti, Hayato." Tangannya meremas pelan kedua pundakmu, tanda meyakinkan.

"Membawaku?" Satu alis kau naikkan. Kau tak mengerti apa maksud perkataannya.

"Maksudku adalah... bahwa aku akan menjemputmu sebagai pengantinku,"

Satu. Dua. Tiga. Hitungan empat detik kau baru menyadari apa maksud kata 'bawa' yang diucapkannya.

Ia tersenyum tanpa beban ke arahmu. "Jadi, tunggulah aku, Hayato-chan."

"BAKAA!" raungmu mengisi keheningan yang ada. Suaramu memantul, membuatnya menutup kedua telinganya.

"Suaramu keras sekali, Hayato-chan." _Rain guardian_ mengeluh dengan sedikit tawa yang dipaksakan. "Salahkah aku mengucapkan hal yang tadi?"

"... Tidak. Tidak sama sekali, baka."

Tanganmu bergerak menutupi wajahmu sendiri. Mungkin memang benar jika seorang Gokudera Hayato tak kuat saat memandang kekasihnya lama-lama.

"Oh, ya! Aku belum menjawab,"

"Apanya?"

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Hayato-chan. Selamanya."

Kecupan ringan mendarat di kening berponi milikmu. Lembut dan hangat. Yang kau inginkan sekarang adalah memeluknya erat dan tak akan melepasnya.

**Karena aku tak akan pernah bisa terlepas darinya. Begitu erat ia menggenggamku, sangat erat hingga aku terus tenggelam dalam pesonanya.**

**...END...**

**(=oo=)**

**Tsuki suka 8059. Tsuki suka 8059. Gyahahaha~ #puakk**

**Mohon maaph jika masih ada kesaLahan daLam fict Tsuki. **

…skaLi ripiew tetep ripiew ayo maju kasih ripiew…

**Arigatou Gozaimashu**

**Aoi no Tsuki**


End file.
